1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support apparatus for a phonograph record, and more particularly, to a support apparatus which allows a user to hold a phonograph record during cleaning without contacting the playing surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, it is extremely critical that the playing surfaces of phonograph records be maintained in a clean condition. Difficulty arises, however, in trying to hold the phonograph record without touching the playing surfaces during cleaning thereof. A common way of cleaning phonograph records is simply to place the record in position on a turntable and clean it in this flat position. This normally involves hand-turning of the turntable which may have undesirable effects on the turntable, and also precludes use of the turntable while cleaning records.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,824 to Kalivas discloses a device to assist in holding a playing record during cleaning. The apparatus consists of a snug-fitting thumb cover providing at its closed end a hook element for insertion into the hole in a record. The thumb cover is secured on a user's thumb and a phonograph record is clamped in place by fingers touching the outer edge thereof. This is distinguishable from the present invention which is not secured to the thumb and which includes a support pedestal to help stabilize the record while in position thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,464 to Dye discloses a pad upon which a record may be placed during cleaning. The apparatus in effect acts as a stationary flat support. This apparatus is clearly distinguished from the present invention and has the disadvantage that it must be cleaned from time to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,589 to Morrison and U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,819 to Yocum disclose devices for holding a phonograph record while being removed from or inserted into a record jacket. The handling device of Morrison could be utilized during cleaning of a record, but could not be held in as stable a position as the apparatus of the present invention. The tool of Yocum could not easily be utilized for cleaning a record because it encloses a significant portion of the edge of the record.